Assieds-toi, tais-toi, et écoute !
by sevmia
Summary: Traduction - Ginny fait tout pour persuader Harry de reprendre l'AD. Neville rejoint leur discussion et l'aide à convaincre le mur de briques borné qu'est Harry Potter.


**Sit down, Shut Up and Listen**

 **Assieds-toi, tais-toi, et écoute !**

 **Auteur:** **waitingondaisies**

 _Résumé : Ginny fait tout pour persuader Harry de reprendre l'AD. Neville rejoint leur « discussion » et l'aide à convaincre le mur de briques borné qu'est Harry Potter._

 _..._

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Ginny repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre sa mère et le professeur Lupin durant l'été. Elle était inquiète pour Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander à avoir plus de livres, et pas que des livres, mais des manuels aussi. Sa mère pensait qu'il n'était pas sain pour un adolescent d'étudier autant. Mais Professeur Lupin lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était sûrement sa façon de surmonter la perte de Sirius.

Alors que Ginny passait devant un nouveau tas d'étagères, elle repéra enfin Harry dans une alcôve cachée. Même après la discussion qu'elle avait entendue, il était un peu étrange de voir Harry étudier paisiblement, tout seul, dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'abandon permanent de la part de Ron et Hermione avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Ginny salua Harry et s'assit en face de lui. Il sursauta légèrement et retourna son salut à demi-mots.

-Comment ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu es parti.

-Ça va. Je dois juste étudier.

-Pour une étrange raison, je ne te crois pas. Comment ça se fait ? Oh attends ! Je sais ! Parce qu'on pourrait te briser tous les os du corps, et tu continuerais à sourire et dire que tu vas bien. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, pas de problème, mais tu devrais vraiment en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Ginny lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui tapota la main pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui.

Pendant un moment, Harry regarda dans le vide, et Ginny commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait jamais répondre, lorsqu'il se mit à parler :

-C'est juste que je suis tellement en retard, dit-il avec un geste de frustration. Voldemort est tellement plus fort que moi pour tout. Je sais que je vais devoir le combattre de nouveau et je veux être prêt, mais c'est _impossible_. Il a des décennies et des décennies d'expérience que je n'ai pas. Mais je ne peux pas juste abandonner, je ne _veux pas_ mourir. Je dois _faire_ quelque chose.

Harry soupira et retourna à ses livres.

-Alors je vais étudier autant que je le peux et espérer en avoir fait assez avant notre prochaine confrontation.

Ginny avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus dans son humeur qu'une simple inquiétude sur le fait d'être poursuivi par Jedusor. Après tout, il l'avait été presque toute sa vie, et depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Elle le fixa, comme si elle essayait de faire de la légilimencie pour voir ce qui l'embêtait.

Après quelques minutes sous le regard intense de Ginny, Harry abandonna l'idée d'essayer d'étudier et leva les yeux :

-Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Oui, en fait, dit Ginny, se souvenant soudain d'une chose dont elle voulait lui parler. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas encore remis en place l'AD ?

Harry eut l'air surpris et Ginny espéra que c'était parce qu'il avait fait des plans et qu'elle se montrait impatiente.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer, dit-il en réduisant ses espoirs à néant. On a un professeur de défense compétent et je ne voudrais pas l'offenser. Sans mentionner que je n'aurais jamais dû créer l'AD à la base. C'était dangereux et quelqu'un aurait pu être vraiment blessé…

Ginny le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin :

-Personne n'a été blessé à cause de toi ! C'est Jedusor et compagnie qui blessent les gens !

Harry fit un sourire amer, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse.

-Est-ce que Hermione, ou Ron, toi ou Neville, ou… Harry s'arrêta comme pour se donner du courage. Ou Cédric aurait été blessé si je n'avais pas été là ? Je peux répondre à ta place, non. Ils auraient été et tu aurais été en sécurité à Poudlard si je n'avais pas été là.

C'était au tour de Ginny d'être surprise, pour des raisons bien différentes d'Harry. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour expliquer combien il avait tort.

-Je… Tu… Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de faire un sourire contrit à Madame Pince lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard venimeux. Ginny continua sur un ton plus modéré :

-C'était un piège ! Tu ne savais pas que la coupe était un Portauloin, et tu ne savais pas pour le Ministère ! Tu as fait de ton mieux avec ce que tu avais et c'est grâce à tes cours de l'AD que nous n'avons pas été plus blessés ! conclut Ginny du ton le plus passionné possible sans attirer la colère de la bibliothécaire.

-Tu sais qu'on a mis en place l'AD parce qu'Ombrage était horrible, mais maintenant nous avons un bon professeur, on en a plus besoin, répondit Harry. Et si on recommençait l'AD comme l'année dernière, Professeur Kirke se sentira sûrement insultée ou offensée. Ça sera comme si on la comparait à Ombrage et que ses cours n'étaient pas assez bien. Mais tu as peut-être raison, des cours en plus pourraient sauver des vies. On peut demander au Professeur Kirke d'en organiser et pour ne pas la surcharger de travail, demander à ce que d'autres professeurs l'aident.

-Pourquoi « surcharger » les professeurs ? Si tu es si inquiet de les embêter, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enseignerais pas toi-même ? Kirke serait certainement fière qu'on étudie sa spécialité par nous-même, répondit-elle, un peu frustrée devant le raisonnement contradictoire d'Harry et son incapacité à voir qu'elle avait raison.

Harry lâcha Ginny des yeux et fixa un point au loin, l'air hanté.

-Ces réunions de l'AD étaient une erreur. On les a mal organisées, c'était simplement dangereux. Chacun d'entre vous aurait pu vraiment se blesser. C'était stupide et arrogant de ma part de penser que je pouvais gérer ces cours.

Ginny le fixa, ébahie qu'il ne comprenne pas l'importance qu'avaient eue ces cours. Qu'il ne comprenne pas, et bien, toute la situation. Alors qu'elle continuait à l'observer, elle commença à réaliser quelque chose. Harry ne voulait pas continuer à diriger l'AD parce que s'il le faisait, cela signifierait qu'il était la meilleure personne pour ce travail. Qu'il était intelligent et talentueux. Plus que ça, cela signifierait qu'il avait des personnes prêtes à le soutenir et à le suivre dans ses mésaventures et ce type de soutien devait lui être étranger. Ginny ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être aimants et encourageants.

Ils étaient assis en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque Neville passa près d'eux. _Parfait !_ se dit Ginny. _Neville peut m'aider à convaincre Harry que c'est la bonne chose à faire_. Elle s'élança de sa chaise pour saisir le bras de Neville.

Celui-ci sursauta lorsque sa main attrapa son bras et poussa le cri le plus aigu qu'elle ait jamais entendu de la part d'un homme post-pubère. Elle le relâcha rapidement et se rassit dans sa chaise.

-Chut ! Mme Pince va nous jeter dehors sinon, chuchota Ginny avec force. Et assieds-toi, tu dois m'aider à convaincre Harry de reprendre l'AD.

Neville regarda ses livres avec envie, et Ginny était sur le point de reprendre son monologue de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Harry, lorsqu'il posa son sac sous la table, s'assit et se retourna vers Harry.

-Je crois que je suis à côté de la plaque, parce que je pensais que l'AD allait continuer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « convaincre Harry de reprendre l'AD » ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête vers le côté.

-Harry ici, fit Ginny en le désignant, semble penser que lui demander de diriger à nouveau l'AD est dangereux et stupide et que ça insulterait Kirke, mais demander au Professeur Kirke de gérer l'AD la surchargerait pour pas grand-chose, mais que des cours supplémentaires de DCFM pourraient être utiles et importants.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux :

-J'ai bien résumé tes arguments ?

Harry fit un geste d'impuissance :

-J'ai aussi dit qu'on pourrait demander à d'autres professeurs de diriger des sessions pour que le Professeur Kirke ne soit pas surchargée.

Neville semblait toujours confus, la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et dit :

-Attendez, le problème c'est que ça serait dangereux qu'Harry enseigne seul, mais demander au professeur Kirke de tout faire ne serait pas très juste pour elle, c'est ça ? Alors, et si Harry nous faisait les cours et qu'on demandait à un professeur de les superviser ? Comme ça, il n'aura qu'à être présent pendant les cours et un sorcier qualifié sera là en cas de problème. Oh, et si d'autres professeurs sont d'accord, il y a peu de chances que Kirke se sente mal.

Ginny en resta bouche bée, mais la referma très vite. Elle se frappa le front.

-C'est parfait ! J'aurais dû y penser, j'aurais évité de me disputer avec un mur de briques particulièrement borné. Alors Harry, tu es d'accord de reprendre l'AD sous ces conditions ?

Il avait l'air incertain, mais dit :

-Je suppose.

-Génial ! On peut en parler à McGonagall après le dîner et elle passera l'info. Elle nous connaît, je pense qu'elle sera prête à superviser, et sinon, elle saura à qui demander, vu que tu ne veux vraiment pas embêter Kirke.

Neville se leva, attrapa son sac et dit :

-Je suis content que tout soit réglé. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des cours à réviser.

Ginny le regarda se diriger vers la section Sortilèges de la bibliothèque et soupira. Elle devrait vraiment étudier pour l'horrible examen de potions dans quelques jours.

-Alors on se retrouve au bureau de McGonagall si on ne se voit pas au repas ! Je dois retourner au dortoir pour récupérer mes notes.

Elle se leva et salua Harry d'un geste de la main.

 _Ça s'est étonnamment bien passé_ , se dit-elle. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Il était tellement plus sombre qu'avant. La mort de Sirius semblait l'avoir vraiment perturbé, mais Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Toute cette situation la dépassait. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour un ami qui a vu un ami mourir devant lui quelques minutes avant de se faire saigner pour raviver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ensuite l'affronter en duel et en ressortir à peine vivant ? Pour un ami qui a vu son parrain, sa seule figure parentale, mourir devant lui ? Et qui quelques minutes après ce traumatisme, s'est fait posséder par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sans mentionner la situation chez les Dursley.

Ginny était à mi-chemin vers la Tour Gryffondor, et elle dût s'arrêter pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Seulement penser aux problèmes et aux traumatismes d'Harry la déprimait. Comment, au nom des shorts de Merlin, est-ce qu'il réussissait à surmonter l'expérience de ces traumatismes ? C'était incroyable et démontrait toute la force de caractère qu'il avait en lui.

Ginny se redressa et en reprenant sa route vers la Tour Gryffondor, elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour Harry était simplement d'être là pour lui.

...

NdT : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS, j'ai voulu le traduire parce que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le caractère fougueux de Ginny, qui s'inquiète aussi pour Harry. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
